Matrix metalloprotease (MMPs) is an enzyme group playing a key role in the binding tissue degradation in living organisms. The activity of MMPs is controlled by each step of 1) production of latent enzyme (proMMP) by gene expression, 2) activation of proMMP, 3) activity inhibition by TIMP which is an inhibitor of active enzymes. MMPs includes two types of hemostatic type and induction type, the former includes MMP-2 and MMP-14, and the latter includes many MMPs such as MMP-1, 3, 9, 13 etc. Particularly, promoted production or expression in rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus and inflammatory bowel diseases (ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease) by MMP-9 has been acknowledged, and the involvement of MMP-9 in these pathologies has been suggested [Ann. Rheum. Dis., vol. 58, pages 691-697 (1999) (non-patent document 1), J. Clin. Invest., vol. 92, pages 179-185 (1993) (non-patent document 2), Arthritis Rheum., vol. 46, pages 2625-2631 (2002) (non-patent document 3), Lancet Neurol., vol. 2, pages 747-756 (2003) (non-patent document 4), Arthritis Rheum., vol. 50, pages 858-865 (2004) (non-patent document 5), Journal of Leukocyte Biology, vol. 79, pages 954-962 (2006) (non-patent document 9)].
In addition, it has been suggest from the studies of MMP knockout mouse that MMP-9 is involved in the formation and progression of cancer, MMP-9 plays an important role in the progression of arthritis and articular destruction [J. Natl. Cancer Inst., vol. 94, 1134-1142 (2002) (non-patent document 6), J. Immunol., vol. 169, 2643-2647 (2002) (non-patent document 7)]. On the other hand, MMP-2 shows an anti-inflammatory action and the action mechanism thereof is considered to be degradation of MCP-3 and the like [Science, vol. 289, pages 1202-1206 (2000) (non-patent document 8)]. Therefore, a medicament that does not influence MMP-2 production and selectively suppresses MMP-9 production can be expected as a novel therapeutic drug.
JP-A-2004-359657 (patent document 1) discloses leptomycin B, which is a medicament that inhibits MMP-9 production, and a derivative thereof.
Furthermore, WO 2010/050461 (patent document 2) and WO 2011/136292 (patent document 3) disclose compounds that inhibit MMP-9 production. However, the ring having an imide structure of the formula (I) of the present application binds to substituent A via a carbon atom, whereas the compounds disclosed in patent documents 2 and 3 bind to substituents A and W via a nitrogen atom, and the structures are different.